imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pandaboy2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Imaginaughts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matrix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 12:52, July 19, 2011 Herow panda! Hey pandaboy, nice to see some CBW users over to this wiki. If you have any questions, let me know! PS: put the four tiles '~' on talk pages please. Golden Flame Zero 07:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Story As long as you keep me posted about what happens, and I can help write it, sure! Golden Flame Zero 05:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Curious Are you from the US or Canada? I'm just wondering. I love solving little mysteries. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 20:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Image thingy Unfotunately, You can't use paint for this. You need a program with support for transparency. I use photoshop, but you might wanna use inkscape. It's free, and supports transparency. However, transparency is a little advanced, so you might wanna read how to's and stuff. -- 00:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you can tell me what you want the BG color to be then I can edit the image and put it here for you to use. Or you could give me a rasin. Either way... . -- 00:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Trydon Well, you could create it in your user namespace, ex. User:Pandoboy2/Trydon, and if you think it should be here create it here, but if you DO want to create your own wiki, I can help copy the articles if you want. But... I would recommend creating it here, where you already have the pages for James, and etc. Plus, creating your own wiki means spending time over there, which means less time spent over here, and then it would just be me and GF0. My recommendation: DON'T LEAVE IW! You can create it here and if you don't want it anymore you can always put on the articles. -- 16:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Trydon As long as it does not conflict with other facts, ex. "Goldas is Dead", it is compatible. But if it DOES conflict, and you think it's REALLY off topic you could create a warning at the top of the page saying that certain parts of the story do not match up with the general fuzz of the wiki. If you go on the front page of the wiki, it says: "... In imaginaughts, you can create '''anything' then post it to the wiki. A goblin? Definatley. A dragon? Sure! A crazy alien from the past in the future? Ok... shure! A manical flying canible toothbrush? Why not! The sky's the limit."'' So I do not think there is a need to create another wiki. Hope you find what you are looking for. -- 15:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey PB2, just couldent help overhearing about this clash-thingy. Rembember that the idea of imaginaughts is to create anything. ANYTHING. Contradictions don't mater, you can set it in an alternate universe or something like that. You do realise that many of the things related to my storyline on the wiki didn't even exist untill I started up the wiki, such as the Four dragon transformation, which since has become a staple in the series. The wiki is designed so that storylines can wind around eachother, fuse and seperate at just a small sentence. Don't worry man. Besides, starting up a wiki is quite difficult, since getting the word out there is too. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 23:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Concerning My Recent Absence... I have the full explanation here: User_blog:Mocha2007andcoco/About_my_recent_absence... Sorry for any inconvenience. -- 22:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Something fishy... I can see the comments and comment normally (Chrome 14.0.835.186) but, when I switched to IE9 and tried to comment, the comment section disappeared, but the comment was posted. Firefox posted normally. HOWEVER, the logo is screwed up. It's twice the size it should be. . Write whatever you want. That kinda thing. -- 15:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Imaginaughts: The Game Alpha Testing Here's the blog post: http://imaginaughts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mocha2007andcoco/Imaginaughts:_The_Game Alpha is out! Test it... tell me how it goes. -- 18:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :It should work now. -- 23:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Pandaboy. Sorry to bother you here, but I'm wondering if you read my last message to you on CBW. "Harsh" or not, it is important that you acknowledge what I have said in that message. Shadowmaster 20:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Panda.^^ 13:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Another speech? Don't think so." .... Shadowmaster 00:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, remember me? I'm Bug, the single most awesome person on my half of the earth. =P Lol, jk. MT asked me if you would go to http://fanfiction.net and spread your amazing stories! Um, that is all. Thanks. - Bug :Just so you know, it was all MT's idea. I'm just spreading the message. o.O - Bug Hey, I would be wary of what MT had to say. I overheard on Mibbit that it was a prank or something. So just a heads-up. Shadowmaster 05:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Hey, you probably don't remember me... I'm Slice from Custom BIONICLE. I just saw that you were active on this wiki, and I was curious as to whether you'd left. I miss BIONICLE: The Impossible. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 05:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Please do. Even if you don't want to MOC anymore, I'm sure a lot of people miss your writing. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 18:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) When are you coming back? Yea, I asked Mocha this aswell Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 22:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey panda. The reason why you left is because you got disturbed at what Ub3r is doing. You belive something bad is going to happen to Earth. I respect that. You are getting stressed with your stories. Stop worrying about them! Its all good. There is no obligation to finish anything you start. Nor is there one to backtrack and fix everything. I might go and do some edits, print it out and read over it. Ahh, Minecraft addiction. Dont worry, i set myself limits on that sort of thing. When i start, i never stop. I dont play MC on weekdays. :D Hey, if you are not ok with something, just say it. Let me let you in on a secret. Imaginaughts is unique because it is what people belive in. Their own version of a new reality. If you could be anything, you would be this. My reality is that I am Goldas, I am more perfect, everything bad is gone. I am the hero. I am the master of that planet. My reality. Komodo made monsters, thats what he loved to do, and that was the new and modified reality he pressed to the wiki. Mocha created his world from scratch. You created another, perfect, intertwining world where science and technology are leaders in a war against evil. That was your reality. Ub3r wants to be who he wants to be. He lets Raven be equal to Goldas, as i let Raven to be equal to Goldas, because they balance each other out. Remember good always wins .Never has there been a point where evil truely wins. Blow up the world and the bad guy feeld empty, then a secret resistance group would come back and kill the evil dude. They never win. Be it 10, 20, 100 or a million years, nothing bad affects the course of time. And besides, its worth noting that this is who they are. And finally, if you really want to leave, its all ok. sure the wiki might fade a little, but you want to stay away from this sort of revelations. Hey, make a new storyline for all I care. And if you are scared what is going to happen to the wiki, I can handle it myself. There was an attack on me quite a while ago. I fixed it. Hey, Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 06:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) For everything. :D MEGA YAAAY! Your...back? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA "gasps" YAYAYAYAYA "Gasps" YA...ay...yay..."collapses onto the floor." "Gets up". Yay. I cannot belive it. WE HAVE POEPLE BACK! I AM SO EXITED I FORGOT HOW TO GRAMMAR AND SPELEING! Lol jokes. That made my day. I had a really bad day today, VTI got angry at me. But I promise, Ub3r and I have aslo been cookiing up some Imaginaughtarian brew. MWAHAHAHA, well, it is halloween. Oh, and I asked Ub3r about that page on vain. He was spooked by his own writing. I might check it out. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 08:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY